Engraved By Fate
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: "..I'm 2 years older than you. Can you add respect when you talk to me?" She blinked, "So, you're 15?" A hand then traveled to his forehead. Oh. Darn It.
1. Prologue

**Engraved By Fate**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**Rating: **T for Language.

**Warning: **Some characters might be OOC since the story calls for it.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Prologue

**xoxoxoxoxo**

In a dimly lit room, a blonde woman was seated on a wooden chair. Her eyes were shut and her hands were over a crystal ball that emitted a soft, gleaming white light. Silence only dominated the isolated room as the window on the ceiling gave the light from the bright moon to pass through, giving more light.

She had remained unmoving for quite some time now.

Her eyebrows then started to crumple downwards as she continued to watch the blur events that had flashed themselves in her mind. Most events don't seem to connect with each other but the people in it were constant. Their faces were a little bit blurred.

She tried her hardest to take some note of them for they might not come again. If ever they would, she couldn't tell when.

At the end of the blurry, fast slide show, darkness came.

She opened her eyes that displayed a mixture of disbelief, shock and fear. The light from the crystal ball faded on each passing second.

She took a deep breath in after a minute of contemplation about her thoughts. She then lifted her head up to see the starry night sky through the window above her.

_**It's been foretold…**_

Her hands were set down on the table as her fingers curled themselves in her palms.

_**Four people who walked from different walks of life would be drawn together by fate. They'd be strangled by stings of hardships…**_

She blinked her eyes and contradicted her earlier conclusion, _**Or perhaps… I looked into it a bit wrongly…**_

"It has to be a mistake." She murmured to herself, trying to convince herself. "The circumstances seemed to be unreal and there's de—" She was cut when a slit of light from the hallway outside of the room cut through the darkness of the room she was in.

Someone opened the door.

"Mom?" Came a worried voice of a little girl after three-seconds of silence.

Serina looked over the door where her 8 year-old daughter was standing.

"Yura, it's already late.." She said, concern and a hint of shock laced her soft voice.

Yuka Otonashi didn't answer right away as she left the door opened and walked her way to her mother.

Once she stood reached her side, she talked. "I woke up awhile ago but I wasn't able to sleep again… since I know, Mom is still awake."

Serina's eyes softened as she patted her head, "So, I am the reason why sleep hadn't visited you."

The ashen headed little girl stayed her silence as if she had something else to say, but she seemed to just drop it when she mirrored her mother's smile.

"Kids should be asleep at this hour. Let's go to your room, hm?"

She blinked before grinning, "Okay."

Serina got up and she held her daughter's little hand. They walked hand-in-hand out of the dim room, but before her hand left the door know, she gripped at it for a second and letting it go.

At the closure of the door, the crystal ball glowed eerily and showed some events that the blonde woman failed to see and perhaps be kept away from her to know them.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading this story's first chapter. I changed its prologue to this one. Sorry for the inconvenience *bows head in apology*

Tell me what you think through your review^^


	2. The Start Of Fate's Roulette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1:**The Start Of Fate's Roulette

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**A year later..**

**In the Sakura Household..**

"Youichi, come here." Yuka Sakura beckoned her 5-year-old son who was steadily standing at her bed's farthest edge as her arms cradled her little child. The woman had light brown hair that reached a few centimeters past her shoulders and her hair complimented her radiant hazel brown orbs that had some hints of forest green on them.

Youichi Hijiri Sakura blinked at her, and after a few seconds, he obeyed her.

He carefully hopped on the bed and crawled his way to her, but he settled a half-meter or less from her with his emotionless light blue orbs were darted to her mother's arms. His hair was slightly messy and he got the same color as her mother's.

"This is your baby sister." She told him as she flashed him a smile. She moved closer to him so he could have a better look of his sister, while he did not move from his spot.

He glanced up to her, "Baby… sister?" He repeated innocently as she nodded. Then, he returned his attention back to his sister, "Okaa-san, what's her name."

"Her name is Mikan." She answered, earning a nod of understanding from the little boy.

Wanting for him to talk more and curious as to what he had in mind, she queried. "What can you say about her?"

"Hmm…" Youichi pondered on it for a few seconds, and afterwards, his nose wrinkled. "She's small."

The light brown headed woman suppressed her chuckle into a smile and patted his head, at the same time, the other was securely holding Mikan. He, on the hand, let her be. She then withdrew her hand from his head as she was about to say something, but she stopped it when she saw little Mikan's delicate hands made some movements and her fingers alternately curl and uncurl themselves. That made an idea to come to her mind.

"Do you want to hold her hand, Youichi?' She proposed.

Finding that unexpected, his head flickered up with his eyebrows rose up and his eyes displayed pure surprise, "I can?"

"Of course." She reassured, smiling. Her son had been silent, too silent, from the whole time they had arrived. Furthermore, he had kept a good distance away from that and that wholly worried her. However, witnessing his current reaction, that surely pulled her worry out.

With the given permission, Youichi slowly reached his sister's hand, and as soon as his fingers came in contact with hers, he stiffed with shock running across his features.

His display triggered for another smile to grace Yuka's lips. Her son only shows his emotions on rare occasions for he could his them pretty well even with his young age, and to see them spontaneously spilling from him could be an improvement on his part.

Actually, the reason behind his spill of emotion was because of the small, cradle culprit. She was holding the fingers that her hands were able to contain, and to Yuka's relief, Youichi, whose shock was roughly contained, did not pull his fingers out of his sister's gasp.

Instead, he held those in his.

"Mi… kan." The light brown headed bow said her name, giving her hand a light squeeze that Mikan unconsciously returned.

As their mother observed the brother-sister exchange in silence, she found herself confused at the sight of Youichi's ascending left brow. She was about to ask him, though, he spoke first.

"Your hands are small, too." He remarked as a smile ran on his thin lips.

His observant, straight-forward statement received a soft chuckle from their mother when she realized that she was worrying for something she should not.

**Years later..**

"Wake up, sweetie. We're almost there." Yuka repeated for an undetermined time as she tapped on the shoulder of her sleeping 13-year-old daughter. Unfortunately, she earned the same, exact result.

A murmur. An incomprehensive murmur.

By the looks of it, she could tell that her daughter could have shifted and cover herself under her comforter… if she was in bed. However, she wasn't. They weren't. Rather, they were in a carriage that would bring them to the Palace.

She released a retiring sigh with a shake of her head. And thus, she made a new attempt to wake her daughter up again, "Mikan, wake up. We're almost there."

After that, a wave of relief came to her when Mikan's eyelids begun to flutter open that exposed her sleepiness on her hazel brown orbs. The newly-awakened brunette lifted her head up as she weakly blinked the slumber off her eyes. She stretched her arms forward, then bender her right and let out a yawn. Her arms then returned to her side as her eyes were still droopy and dazed.

Her right hand travel up to rub the sleepiness off her eyes, and after a few rubs, she placed it back on her lap, though, it slid down and took its place on her leg's side.

Finally feeling that the rubbing trick had worked its wonders like the usual, she opened her eyes again with no more traces of her previous nap since they were radiant again.

She turned her head to where her mother was and offered a smile, "Ohayou, Okaa-san."

"Ohayou, Mikan." Yuka greeted back, and in an instant, concern took over her facial expression that was also evident on her voice, "Did you not have enough sleep last night?"

The brunette sheepishly chuckled, scratching her cheek with her pointer finger, "…Sort of. I was so caught up on my assignment, and also, I'm very happy about Nii-san. So, I was barely able to sleep throughout the night."

The light brown headed woman nodded in understanding and brought her hand to remove some stray of auburn hair out of her daughter's face before saying, "Can you promise me that you'll sleep with the recommended number of hours next time?"

She nodded, "Hai."

Their carriage entered through the palace gates, and it soon halted; a signal that they have arrived. There were two household servants that came with them: one was the chauffer and the other hopped off and opened the door with his head bowed in respect for his mistresses.

Yuka was the first one to come out and was followed by Mikan, who unconsciously mouthed a complimenting 'wow' as her hand left the servant's guiding hand. They were guided by the same servant.

The brunette was pulled out from her reverie when her mother's voice reached her ears.

"Mikan, let's go." Yuka prompted that she nodded in agreement..

**Mikan Sakura**

We finally arrived at the event hall and it was packed with people. The number of people in here was surprising, but I got over it seconds later. Except that, this place is incredibly huge and just makes my mouth to open that I need to tightly close them, since as I recalled, I was gaping on throughout our short trip.

Gladly, I was able to match Okaa-san's moderate walking pace.

This place, its structures, its designs, everything didn't appear or even gave a little hint that it was built a long time ago. Marking it with compliments like great and fantastic were all understatements.

Because if you ask me, I have four things to say.

Elegant. Grand. Majestic. Sophisticated.

I have more to say but I think it will all narrow down to those four.

Currently, I let my eyes to roam some more, with a different cause this time.

I caught sight of the royal council to which I saw Otou-san, then, other guests that Okaa-san and I were counted, palace servants and more. I forgot some of their status. Anyway, the celebration hasn't started yet so I can still see people who are still chatting while some are moving to look for a better spot to watch the upcoming event.

"Mikan…" I heard Okaa-san, who was standing beside me, called in a lower tone that cut through my little business that I turned my head and she took that to continue, "…there's your brother."

"Really? Where?" I immediately asked with cheerfulness and excitement. I was unable to spot him, he was the other reason why my eyes are still in search.

She flashed me a knowing smile.

She read right through my actions, alright. Well, that's almost the usual.

"He's in the first row, see?" She pointed her finger in a not-so-obvious way. Then, I let my eyes to follow the direction she was pointing at and I saw him. Finally.

Wait.

I blinked and mentally face-palmed with a pout of my eyes.

Seriously? I should have scanned there in the first place and not to the guests.

Putting my slowness at the back of my head, I watched him with a smile on my lips. I surely looked up to that seated person there. My brother. He's really intelligent, cool, collected and the list goes on. To shorten it, he is the best brother in the world. And I don't want any other brother other than him, aside from the face that he loves to use his alice on me, tells me stories and sometimes he likes to lend me his cold shoulder.

Sometimes, I just wanted to hug him whenever he shows that cute side of him and when that happens I felt like a big sister… though if I announce that, he ruffles my hair or flicks my forehead.

Is there something wrong about that? Since I think there was none.

But he is still the best brother ever.

I moved my eyes to the person beside him which is a blonde. His name is Nogi Ruka-san. He occasionally hangs out with Nii-san and a friend of mine, so I became acquainted with him. He is three years older than me. He had that silky, blonde hair and those gleaming cerulean blue eyes that displayed gentleness that matched his manners too. A gentle man in every angle; however, I found those known traits of him odd especially on his chosen career. He excelled on it, may I add, and that proved his skills that were hidden behind his outer traits demands no doubts from people around him.

Looks are deceiving as what they say.

I noticed that Nii-san is turning his head to our direction. I bet his spirits had informed him about our presence. Oh, he had the evil spirit alice and trust me, it's a scary one.

I waved my hand at him with my smile not leaving my lips. I mouthed a sincere 'congrats' and he nodded with a three-second small smile, then he mouthed a 'thank you'. However, our eye contact ended when the announcer proclaimed that the celebration was about to start.

Without looking, I placed my left hand to my roughly, obliquely-bent right arm but that caused my smile to drop along with my facial expression; for all I felt was my arm.

_**I couldn't possibly…**_

I right away dropped my gaze for clarification and my eyes widened upon the hard pang of realization that hit my head that my small bag was not with me.

I left it. I thought in complete horror.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Normal POV**

**In a room somewhere in the Palace..**

A continuous distracting tap of a pen hitting on a sturdy table echoed through the closed room. It was the only sound within the tension filled room.

As every second passed by, the more the temperature climbs up.

There were two persons that had occupied the room: a handsome, raven-haired young man who had those attractive, mesmerizing yet cold deep crimson, ruby red orbs; though it held a murderous glint on them with his short eyebrows arched down and a frown on his lips. He had sun-tanned complexion. His chin was rested on his other palm. He was dressed with what was suited for his respected royal status. The Country's Crown Prince. Aside from that, he was the main cause of the stressing noise and the temperature abnormality.

The other room occupant was a blonde with his head bowed lowly as he remained his silence; and at the same time, trying his hardest to stay unaffected by his young master's annoyed actions. Beads of sweat continued to gather on his forehead while some had rolled down his cheeks; conversely, instead of wiping them off, he let them. He wouldn't dare… or else his sleeves will burn. As they say, experiences are great teachers and that was gladly registered in his head.

The air was still, deadly still, and that distressing tension was still building up in an insanely high level.

Unexpectedly, the tapping sound finally came to its stop as the seated young man detached his chin from his palm and he straightened his sitting position. His hand gripped unto the pen, his eyes continued to send daggers to the standing man.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." His low, hoarse voice was ice-cold, matching the coldness of his eyes.

The blonde bravely shook his head in disapproval, "I can't do that, Your Highness." Politeness evidently lacing his voice.

His disagreement only resulted for the temperature to increase even more.

Natsume Hyuuga irritatingly groaned before banging the writing medium to the table that caused for the blonde to flinch in fear. His eyes pointedly directed to the man who dared to defy him for an undetermined times of the day. His lips was set in a tight line as he closed his eyes and massaged his throbbing temples, to prevent any upcoming headaches or even migraine.

Truth to be told, one of the reasons as to why they were still in the room was because his academic professor had left his position. The said room was where the lessons were supposed to be discussed. Though, today, it doesn't appear to be a study room for the demanding, annoyed prince… if he ever considered the room as a study.

"Can't you give me a space to breath." He stated, opening his eyes again. He placed his clenched hands on the table. His command clearly stated that he wanted the whole room for his own, without a single trace of his attendant, Narumi Anjou, that he considers an eye sore.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_**Were my commands not that firm and authorative any longer?**_ I angrily question myself.

Why am I asking?

Tch. Simple.

I have been sending my commands with threats underneath them but those failed to be taking effect on him. Much more, did they even reach his brain? I doubt they did not, since he just stood there.

I clenched my fists tighter and increased the temperature.

That's it! I had enough of his sickening, clingy nature.

As I did that, I saw his head finally nodded in approval of my command. Exactly what I was waiting for. His approval. And as the thought of his departure came to my mind, I could have secretly smirked in victory.

But no smirk came.

Instead, a muscle under my left eye twitched.

Why?

Because the freaking blonde just took two-stupid-freaking-baby-backward-steps. Dammit.

My face darkened. I will really burn this place, if that man would not leave me alone. I swear.

However, a knock from the closed double doors stopped my murderous plot and also the thought of increasing the temperature even more. I'm not decreasing it either. Not yet.

_**Great timing.**_ I victoriously thought with my stoic expression heavily guarded, my eyes sharply darted to him.

Narumi looked at me and bowed his head. I gave him the permission to leave with a wave of my hand. I won't be stopping him from attending whoever was behind the door. I wanted him out of here in the first place. Let me add that. He needs some break for he was just idiotically standing on that same spot from the beginning of the day.

It is plainly annoying.

It is obvious, very very obvious, that he did not want to face that person at the door. Heck. It was boldly written all over his gay face. Now that I had thought of his actions, he needed to object since father gave him an order to keep an eye on me. Especially today. Tch.

Then again, whoever was behind those doors badly wanted him. He finally turned around. Sweet.

My sensitive ears faintly heard him grumbling something under his breath but I do not have a care for those. I would not waste anything that does not concern me.

I watched him as he approached the door, blankly.

At his exit, I stood from my seat, pulled my bag out that was hidden beside a drawer and went to a window with a tree near it.

I unworn my outer clothing that had covered my inner clothes. It is different from my usually wardrobe. It is more like for nobles.

I threw my previous clothes to where the bag was before opening the window and saw my escape. I smirked.

You see, stupidness is convenient. Really convenient. If they wanted to lock me in this room, they should not have had planted that thing there. But I'm glad they did.

I skillfully hopped on the nearest branch. I silently closed the window, at the same time, trying not to make the leaves to make any sounds in a loud, attention-attracting manner or those guards right outside this room will hear. That will ruin everything.

**Normal POV**

Narumi went back in the room, closed the door and looked back to where he last saw the raven headed prince. But to his outmost shock, an empty seat welcomed his unexpecting eyes.

His purple orbs lost their enthusiastic glow as they automatically yet alarmingly scanned the room and it was empty.

Natsume-free to his terror.

At this instant, his jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widened like saucers with his hands flying straight to the side of his head. He shouted, minus his screeching voice, "Your Highness!" His blood drained out of his body, leaving his complexion as white as the white clouds on the sky.

One thing was repeating itself in his mind that turned him into a living stone statue.

His Majesty, the King, would surely punish him or even drove him out of the Palace if he would know that the prince had snuck out again. Yes, again.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:** I had quite a fun time writing Natsume's point of view and also writing about Youichi and Mikan's sister and brother scene. :3

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you'll be waiting for the next chap :) If I have missed some errors please feel free to tell me, I'll gladly correct it, I want to improve my writing too. ^^

**A little about this story: **This is inspired by a drama I was watching. A friend told me to watch it and I was really thankful that she did :) The story got me crazy x3 really really crazy xD So, maybe this is a little bit AU but not really, since I changed some of its parts, and stuffs.

Tell me what you think through your review :)


	3. Destined Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: **Destined Meeting

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Yuka Sakura**

The awarding ceremony is going smoothly and in an orderly manner, as expected from the Royal Family. However, I started to take notice that aside from the noise from the said event, it was quiet.

My daughter, Mikan. To be precise.

She only does that when she is either in deep though, intently reading or she is busy on doing something. Am I just thinking too much about this quiet behavior of hers? But, how can that happen if today is her first time in this place?

And knowing her persistent, walking questionnaire nature, questions from her watchful brain should have been flying on my way. I will be knowledgably answering those, of course.

Though, none of those came ever since this event started.

_**Maybe she just decided to quietly observe.**_ I mentally concluded.

"Mikan." I initiated in a lowered tone. I got to check so my uneasiness would stop nagging me.

Nothing.

"Mika—" I recurred but cut it myself when I turned my head and… I was greeted by an empty space. She's no longer standing beside me. My eyes widened in shock. Urgently, I am set to search for her. _**She can't be wondering in a place, can she?**_

Guest. Another one. Again a guest. And the list goes on. My search narrowed down that, she was not in this hall.

This is trouble.

"Oh, Mikan. Where had you gone to now.." I worriedly uttered and left my place to seek out for my daughter. This place is just too big for her.

**Mikan Sakura**

I drew out a long, quiet sigh and chewed my lip.

I totally regret on bravely heading back to our carriage to retrieve my small bag that had Nii-san's gift and without asking any permission from Okaa-san.

Why?

Because, who would have thought that this place is waaay too confusing? Erm.. that confused person will be me. Oh the joy.

And just then, it drowned in my head that I can actually hand it to him when we arrive home. Urgh! Why didn't I think about that earlier?

Sigh. Seriously, I don't like the situation I'm in.

I maintained to walk in all calmness that I could muster while I took note of the corridor even though it seemed futile, since it was horrifyingly and disappointingly the SAME with the ones I had passed by. I arrived in another intersection that also in the same page as the corridor. Dreadingly the same.

How big can this place be?!

I shut my eyes. _**I'm really, really lost!**_

I took a deep breath in, opened my eyes and studied the intersection. I lifted my right hand and let my pointer and middle fingers to alternately tap on my chin. _**Maybe I should stop taking right turns on every direction I meet.**_ I contemplated. That was all I did on every direction.

I narrowed my eyes, crumpling my eyebrows. _**Go straight? ..or left?**_

I balanced my decisions in my head and also in my instincts. I had relied on those throughout my journey in this Palace hall. I rely on facts and think it over; unfortunately, I don't see some facts in here. Just nonliving things. Those just make me more down. I can't even ask anyone in here.

Until quiet some time, I don't know how long that was, I dropped my hand back to my side and partially twirled with a little hope now.

_**I'm going left.**_I'm sure this time.

My footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. It was lone. Lonely. I felt separated from the world I came from. It continued to echo to this hallway's end. That sounded too far away, may I add. I swallowed.

_**Was the direction I chose wrong again?**_

I hate this!

My eyes roamed ahead with my heart loudly pounding in my chest that my ears' pulses are already ringing. I clasped my clammy hands together to at least lessen my tension and nervousness. My nerve-wracking anxiety is increasing even more as I took into consideration that this place is indeed DESERTED from any life form, except for me.

I but my lower lip, in hope to get a better hold of myself.

Will I be able to get out of this endless, twisted hallway… alive?

Is that even applicable in reality?

Well, the answer is obviously a yes, for all I have seen were pillars, walls, the shiny fall and intersection. Nothing more.

Ifs and if nots came rushing in my head, making it more clouded. I'm over-reacting, I know. Blame that to my intensely, growing panic.

I met a new intersection that is split in two directions.

Right and left.

Without much deliberation, I took the left side.

I lifted my eyes that were glued on the floor up to look ahead.

My panic and that wild mix of emotions disappeared in a flash. I stopped, dead in my own tracks at the place before my very eyes. I gawk again, that I had to close my mouth as soon s I came aware of it.

Who could have expected that after this endless hallway, a courtyard or should it be a garden awaits?

I stared at it for I-don't-know-how-long before I blinked my eyes twice. Then, I left the perplexity causing place and in the beautiful garden. I'm calling it a garden now. The warmth of the sun welcomed me in, I missed that and a smile surfaced on my formerly frowning lips.

Bushes, wildflowers, green grasses continued to greet my wandering yet awestruck eyes as I faintly cared that I am still lost. Wonderful contrast of colors was showcased grandly by this huge garden.

Sad to say but fate seemed to desire that fading feeling of mine to hunt me down when I caught sight of a nearby hedge maze. It was obviously above my height, though I am far from it. How did they build… urgh! Never mind. I don't need to ponder on that.

I loudly gulped.

That place is not a great, let alone a good one, for a lost person like me. I took a conscious backward step, because if I did not move, that scary place will drag me inside with its vines, roots or any methods it had to achieve its evil motive on me.

_**Creepy.**_I fearfully thought as shivers ran up and down starting my feet to my head. My right hand's semi-curled fingers slightly leaned on my lips. I shouldn't have listened to Nii-san's stories. My imagination is going wild. Really wild.

I brought my hand down, shutting my eyes close. I mentally pushed those scary scenes at the back of my head with a little shake of it.

I turned my head to the other side and opened them again. I vented my attention to the other side of the garden which is safer on my opnion.

Out of the blue, a butterfly flew near me. A beautiful one.

Its broad, colorful wings glowed; more like it glistened because of the sun. The yellow portions of its wings added that glowing effect. It continued to glide its wings then it started to fly a little away from me that I decided to follow it with my hand raised up in attempt to catch it.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

I stood still in a different branch this time as I kept myself intently hidden behind this Sakura Tree's broad trunk. Waiting with all my patience for something to take place.

Not long after, I heard the room's door being closed louder for my liking. I momentarily stayed unmoving to ponder on their actions.

I grunted. Whatever. I'll think about that later.

I smirked. No more distractions. Better.

I adjusted the bag's strap that was only on my left shoulder. They should have checked this tree if they wanted to find me, yes?

Negative.

Their stupidity is what a smart person like me needed. They hadn't stopped me from sneaking out and I like to keep that record of mine clean.

Seeing that the coast is clear, I dropped myself from the branch and clamped my hands on it, to lessen my distance from the ground. The leaves idiotically rustled that left me with no other choice but to stay up here. Burning those is the best idea I have, but that will give me away.

This is very stupid. Hanging until that sound ends. Tch.

Making some good use of the time and to prolong my already shortening patience, I pushed myself to inspect the area, even though, I am well-aware that nobody will be here. I'm sure of that. The western part of this Palace is my territory, excluding this garden. It belongs to my mother and my sister, Aoi. I don't yearn to have it anyway. I'm not that desperate.

I felt more secured that came along with displeasure that an awarding ceremony is held in the grand hall.

Displeasure, because of father. He prohibited me from going there. Why forbid your son from attending that? I was willing to go there.

"_**You can't attend on tomorrow's event or else some of the preparations and attention will be seriously divided."**_

I frowned. I got my own reason for attending the ceremony. Tch. Nevermind. At least his decision made it easier for my escape's success.

When I was about to unclamp my hands, I caught sight of somebody's back at the corner of my eyes. That person was in the place I did not survey.

The Sakura Tree itself.

My frown deepened.

Great. I'll be hanging here much longer. I sarcastically yet menacingly commented. I glared at the intruder's back. The trespasser is actually a female. She is freakingly under the same shade as I am, the difference is that she in on her feet and I am not.

I keenly and resentfully watched her.

All I have seen was her stupid back and also a side view of her face. That girl needs a short reprimand of her bold act of trespassing in here and that would come along with a genius foreshadowing that she was the whole darn reason why I could not leave.

I let my eyes to follow her every move, which were a set of little steps with her hand constantly hoisted up in attempt to hold the butterfly.

When the flying insect glided to my general direction—what. That's when she saw me.

I felt myself stiffen at the sight of her smile… and was she glowing?

I blinked. My eyes are playing tricks on me.

And the next thing I knew, I hit the ground.

Unprepared.

**Normal POV**

Natsume groaned in annoyance as he unhooked the bag off his shoulder. He hated the fact that he fell from the tree for the first time.

As his curses flew in his mind, the branch produced the sound that he tried so hard not to attain, while the brunette was still, giving the butterfly to fly away from her.

Natsume groaned in annoyance, unhooking the bag off his shoulder. He couldn't believe that he fell from the tree for the first time. As he mentally cursed, the branch produced the sound that he tried so hard not to attain while the brunette was still, forgetting the butterfly she was tailing.

Winning over the initial shock, she reluctantly approached him. The screams in her head were all ignored and those backfired her as she froze on her tracks a foot or two from him.

At the mean time, the curses in the aggravated prince's mind continued. He glared at the rich, lush green, grassy ground that was patched by the baby pink petals from the tree that he had fallen off to. More petals descended, making him angrier. It pissed him off that those petals rubbed his mistake on his face.

But in some way, his anger reached its end as he stiffened at the sight of someone else's shoes. He forgot about the intruder he plotted to give a lecture. He was even unaware that she had walked near him. _Was I that occupied that she had moved without me knowing it?_

As if he didn't stiffened at the sight of her shoes, he lifted his head up and met a set of shocked hazel brown orbs.

Mikan took a deep breath in while blinking the shock off her eyes, "A-Are you hu-hurt?" her eyebrows rumpling in concern.

He narrowed his eyes without a small care to answer her. He placed a certain odd topic at the back of his head and broke their eye contact. He casually stood up, and dusted his pants off from any possible dust. He then decided to look back to the brunette.

Once his stunning, mesmerizing crimson, ruby red orbs landed on her, he immediately saw her mouth moving. Her facial expression told him that what she was gonna say won't be a good one on his part.

An idea abruptly came to his mind. He took a step but that doesn't seem to be the most intelligent thing to do. His foot hit something that resulted for him to look down, then, he discovered that he unintentionally kicked the bag.

His eyebrow twitched at the sight of the spilled contents. _**Speaking about timing of events. Tch.**_

The brunette gasped, fear creeping under her skin. She wanted to get out of the place. Immediately. Collecting all her strength to move her nailed feet, she took, to her outmost dismay, a step back and nothing came after that.

"Y-You're." She frighteningly begun, pointing an accusing finger to him.

At the tone of her voice, he stiffened again. His eyes pierced to the spilled contents. His hands turned into balls, waiting for assumption.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, blinking her eyes to lessen the emotion displayed on her eyes that is generally terror. ".. You're a thief."

Upon hearing her derived conclusion, Natsume flicked his head up. Shock cracked through his formerly emotionless façade with his eyes slightly wide. And they stayed like that for some time. A staring contest. The wind blew that made his hair sway a little whereas her auburn hair just made a little sway since it was tied tightly and that same wind caused the huge tree to rustle and also carried its pink petal. Some of those petals showered the tree's shade occupants.

He blinked, finally back from his reverie and faked a cough. He recouped his usual composure. "No, I'm not. I am very far from that lowly conclusion of yours." He defended himself, mentally crossing out his impression of her being smart. He even asked why he even thought she was and where the foreign thought came from. He left that unanswered.

Her eyes traveled down to his feet, "It is to me. I—"She stared at him again. She badly wanted to move but her body won't budge, "—I'll report you to the Palace Guards." She felt like an idiot for finishing her statement for she couldn't even move from her very spot. In addition, she hadn't spotted a single guard through the hall.

"I warn you. Don't you dare do that." He coldly ordered. The coldness of his voice made him assume that she will submit herself since his subjects does that. Submitting themselves.

"What made you think that I'll follow what you said?" She opposed, placing her hands on her hips. The traces of her earlier fear had subdued to nothing.

He frowned. That proved him wrong about her. She was then registered to the list of the people who defied him within the day; though, she was in a different case. A really different one.

Ignoring her firm stipulation, he out of the blue grabbed hold of her right wrist and started dragging her somewhere. The place was no longer safe for him and he couldn't risk the place either.

They're a good distant away from Sakura Tree when she at last broke her silence, she was finding her voice awhile ago.

"Le-Let me go!" The captured brunette stutteringly yet angrily ordered, her voice that was drenched in fear. She twisted her wrist, struggling, without an ounce of consent of their obvious strength grip.

Pissed, he ordered in authority. "Shut. Up."

Mikan brought herself to obey on what he said. Perhaps his tone made her to. Cold and Powerful. How he got those? She didn't know.

She gasped, and without more ado, she dug her heels to the ground, wounding it a little though it hardly stopped him. He never showed that what she was doing was affecting him. Her heart started to race as a bad sensation emerged in her.

The brunette didn't have to ask as to where the thief slash stranger was taking her since she saw the answer over his shoulder. The answer was invitingly and proudly there.. The Inhuman Hedged Maze.

She added more power on her heels in hope to dug them deeper in the ground. She closed her eyes with wrinkled eyebrows and forehead. A frown running on her lips. _I can't go there! _Her mind screamed.

Being pulled by someone was one thing she was not capable to think about.. and it was horrendous. His method defeats all of the other scenes her imagination had formulated and her brother's scary stories.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this chapter^^ I hope you like it.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews :) please tell me if ever you spot some mistakes and I'll be happy to edit them^^

Review?


	4. Twisted Journey in the Maze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3: **Twisted Journey in the Maze

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sensing her upcoming protest, he sternly commanded, "Walk." His tone was the same, demanding her silence.

The brunette had a lot to say, but something in her told her to hold them up that she could only wrinkle her eyebrows downwards and twist her wrist in hope of its and her freedom.

Much to her dismay, her struggles resulted for him to tighten his grip on her as the entrance of the maze got nearer.

Upon stepping her foot in, her lungs drastically squeezed itself, her struggles seized and feet were walking again, giving the raven headed stranger to drag her easily.

Mikan looked back to the entrance that went out of her sight when they rounded a corner. She turned her head back with a close of her eyes in regret.

Uncomfortable silence defined their trip in.

After several short walks and turns, he finally stopped while she unintentionally bumped at his back. He glowered in annoyance as she immediately backed away without uttering a word of apology. The rude treatment pushed her not to. Then, her wrist was given its freedom.

They ended up, rather Natsume brought her to the center of the hedge maze she deeply despised. The clearing and the wonderful fountain were the visible proofs.

She turned on her heel to the path they came from. She stared at it as her heart hammered in fright. Letting the stranger to drag her in was a big mistake. Now, she is trapped. Helplessly.

In hope to contain her anger, she dug her short nails to her palm and bit her lower lip while a muscle under her eye twitched.

Mikan then swished her head and saw the raven headed stranger in a distant, sitting comfortable on the grassy ground with his back a few centimeters from the wall. With a frown, she rampaged her way to him and stopped a meter or two from him.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger. "Why do you have to BRING me HERE?" She snapped and used that same finger to point to the ground she stood on.

He sighed in infuriation before glancing up at her with a glare, "You're going to report me."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an unfazed left brow," Of course. I caught you stealing."

_**This girl…**_ His short brows arched down. "Can you not comprehend that I am not a thief."

Both of her brows rose up. Afterwards, she squatted, "No thief would give themselves away. Then, can you tell me what were you trying to do?"

He stared intently at her as if to threaten her, well he was. The look on her face told him that she was not taking a 'no' or a refusal as an answer.

He frowned away, though, that did not save him from seeing the look on her never change through the corner of his eye. _**She's too darn annoying.**_

She coughed, impatient, "I prefer words than plain silence."

The prince ignored her impatient complain and rested his right arm on his bended right knee. "Just because I thought you're cu—"He faked a cough to cut himself from saying that foreign word and rephrased it, "—ugly."

"Sorry if I am. You have to partially live with it. Now, answer." She pointedly pointed with a throbbing vein on her forehead. She averted her head as she finally came aware that she was bending her anger to him.

She closed her eyes and apologized, half-heartedly, "I apologize for my words awhile ago."

He casted her a glance though the corner of his eyes.

Minutes passed by and he didn't hear a single complain, clearly declaring that she was patient this time.

"Will you tell anyone?" Natsume cut his silence in an emotionless query. He concentrated his eyes to the opposite hedge, mentally wondering why he was talking to her.

"Hmm…" She mused, turning her head to him. She smiled, "Maybe… not."

"Maybe." He deadpanned, meeting her eyes.

Her smile dropped, "Alright. No, but if—"

The following words were predictable that he cut her, "How many times do I need to repeat myself." He was growing tired of the accusation. She seemed to be aware of that since she just chuckled in return.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the hedge again, "I wanted some fresh air."

She tilted her head and blinked, confused, "Isn't the air in her fresh?"

"No."

Mikan nodded in understanding and said her next question, "What about the bag?"

He groaned, "I was planning to make a visit but it was ruined." It was obvious that he was blaming his failure to her.

"You should have told me earlier."

Natsume grumbled something under his breath before muttering, "You won't even listen."

"…Pardon?"

He shrugged his shoulders and chose not to bring it up. "Oi. It's my turn to ask." He flatly announced to stop her from throwing more questions on his direction.

"Ehh?" She blinked upon discovering that he had turned the tables before she could even notice. She had more in mind. Her lips transformed into a straight, neutral line and she shook her head.

"Alright." She declared, defeated.

"What brought you to this side of the Palace?"

That made her heart sink. She dropped her head as she plucked a leaf blade using her slender fingers, and after a few moments, she admitted. "…I lost my way though the hallway."

Natsume blinked and looked like a pause button was pressed. Afterwards, he let out a low laugh.

An embarrassed flush stretched across her rosy cheeks as she tossed the leaf with her thumb and faked a smile instead, "Funny, right?"

His laugh ended. He rolled his eyes that were displaying his amusement.

The brunette pouted and looked away. She was saving her self-esteem from possibly dropping low, moreover, to drive away that uncomfortable nervousness in her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am attending the awarding ceremony with Okaa-san since Onii-san was one of the graduates." She answered with a ghost of a smile surfacing on her lips.

He nodded. Then, he secretly tried something again and received the same outcome like his other attempts. Nothing. Discontented, he scowled.

"Are you an alice." It was a statement and not a question.

"…yes. It's nullification." She replied and answered his follow-up question. He calculated that anyway.

Similar to that of a long, lost puzzle piece was found, his confusion involving the oddness that was lingering that had started when he met her was answered.

Nullification barrier.

"Are you capable of deactivating it."

The brunette faced him. "Hai." She prompted, unconsciously taking his bait that he smirked.

Out of all her expectations at the deactivation of her alice, a portion of her bangs was on fire, alarming her. She used her palms to slap her forehead to extinguish it, sadly it roughly helped. Lastly, she brought her barrier up again and the fire from nowhere disappeared in a flash.

"WHAT was that for?!" She barked, sure that he was the cause.

His smirked widened in amusement and satisfaction. _**An exchange for ruining my perfect escape plan.**_

As his silence fell to her dictionary of several pointless responses, aside of her brother's and best friend's treatment, she balled her fists and but her bottom lip in anger. Her burnt bangs showed itself in front of her. Even though she wanted to leave, she had to bottle it a bit as she grab hold of his left wrist and shoved her handkerchief to his hand.

"You have scratches on your palms. Throw, burn it or do whatever pleases you to… that handkerchief, but before that, at least use it to clean those." She strictly instructed, withdrawing her hands back. Her voice matched her facial expression, a combination of irritation, strictness and a hint of worry.

Without further ado, she went to her plan, forgetting that she could be lost within.

Mikan walked away, leaving a dumbfounded prince. Nobody ever walked out of his presence, although, she just committed it without sparing another second to re-consider. In addition, she did not even looked back or returned to ask forgiveness. Not that he was expecting for her to do those, he plainly found her actions extremely annoying.

She simply reminded him of Narumi's restless defiance. The difference was that, her defiance and stubbornness defeated his attendant's; plus, his attendant had his father's command by his side. That automatically promoted her as champion, effortlessly.

Breaking free from his trance, he checked his left hand that had the handkerchief. He opened the other and saw the scratches he unknowingly acquired. True to her words. The scratches were shallow and it ad some dried blood and dirt were stuck on them.

His eyes narrowed on them.

"_**You have scratches on your palms. Throw, burn it or do whatever pleases you to… that handkerchief, but before that, at least use it to clean those."**_Her words, along with its tone, rung in his head, momentarily stopping him from doing anything he could do.

How she know about the scratches?

He absolutely had no idea.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Mikan's every step decreased her anger; and at the same time, increasing her nervousness. She rounded to the corner where they came out and caused for her moderate walking pace to slow down that it rivaled a turtle's.

She frowned. Hallways have confused her. How much more a twisted maze whose about her very own height?

"You're so slow." A mock came.

She froze from her spot. She jerked her head in a dreading manner and discovered that the raven headed stranger was already walking alongside her. Based on her intuition, he went in a jog before he had reached his current place.

She huffed and walked with her turtle-inspired pace. Slow."My speed is none of your business." Slight irritation was still laced on her tone, even though, it was almost loosing its touch in her.

Natsume rolled his eyes. In his newly-made plans, heading back earlier than expected and be locked up were not listed. However, for some reasons, his body moved on its own and he was not with the brunette.

Silence ruled after their short argument.

She tailed behind him with a two or three gigantic, adult steps away from him. Her reason was his lack of explanation involving her burnt auburn bangs. Admittingly, the silence this time was more comfortable compared to silence on their way in. She did not take any notes of the turns of the maze. She won't be stupid to step in the place again.

Soon, the entrance slash exit was in sight as it took its appearance of a light in an endless tunnel.

When she exited the twisted maze and in the garden that had her in its spell before, she unconsciously heaved out a sigh of relief, causing for the other to smirk. He then looked over his shoulder to witness the look on her face and that also allowed her to see that amused look on him.

She hissed in frustration with a close of her eyes and she lowered her head. Her right hand gave her left arm a squeeze. His smirk was starting to irk her.

_**Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.**_ She mentally soothed her re-occurring annoyance. _**Without him, you're in high possibility that you're walking**_—Her eyes flung open—_**Wait**_**.** She raised her head up, "Did you go through this trouble to guide me out?"

After a span of time, he arrogantly scoffed, "I have a reason. So, don't misunderstand anything."

"I do not look on people's action with mislead thoughts." She defended.

"Hn."

"Ne," She called out.

He sighed. "What now." His eyes dropped half-lidded. Uninterested and tired.

Mikan pursed her lips and said, "You stopped me from asking this awhile ago, Why were you in the Palace?" His clothing was not out; however, it was suspicious. A noble young man who fell from a Sakura Tree. That was not common. Also, of all venues, it just had to be in the Royal Garden.

Natsume halted on his tracks. He turned his head in time that she arrived at his side. He intently stared at her, waiting as if she would say the catch. But who was he kidding around? From that short time with her, he knew she meant the question.

She tilted her head.

Frankly, he could have lectured her for her boldness; except that, her obliviousness prevented the action to take place.

"Oi. I'm 2 years older than you. Can you add respect when you talk to me?"

She blinked, "So, you're 15?"

A hand traveled up and landed on his forehead. _**Oh. Darn it.**_

"I would not say that if not." He stated through gritted teeth. Then, he levitated his palm, let his pointed and middle fingers to glide about his brow and used them to massage his temple. A headache hit him two seconds ago.

"Oh." She cued.

"Why were you in the Palace?" She urged.

Natsume clicked his tongue, bringing his hand down. He glowered, picking up that nothing changed in her question; it did not even drive away the look on her face.

He sighed, annoyed, "I am,"

She raised a brow since nothing came after it.

After a few seconds of silence, he repeated, "I am… a Palace Guard Apprentice."

Natsume blinked, maintaining his stoic mask in tact, while she was quiet with an unreadable stare directed to him. He hated that her eyes were making him feel uneasy deep within, deriving him with the sense of insignificance.

They stayed like that; and when he was about to break it himself, she beamed, "Ne, I know someone who was once like you."

"Hn."

Hearing his nonchalant response, she had the look of discontentment before she shrugged her shoulders and turned her head to the path before them, "I just felt like saying that." She murmured whereas he didn't say anything.

Then, they began walking again.

Without making it known, Natsume felt relieved that she believed him and she had finally stopped her restless questions or else, he might question his very own sanity. She was driving him crazy just by her questions. But, fate doesn't seemed to desire for that feeling of him to stay for when they reached half-way from the huge opened access of the Palace.

A Palace Guard passed by and disappeared; excluding that, he re-appeared and his eyes were set to the raven headed prince.

The Palace servant by the door was undeniably one of the people who were searching for him.

The presence of the older man made him realize that his lie would be uncovered this instance once the other opens his mouth, while she—

Would she treat him of respect? Or hate for his lie?

— He found himself not wanting to know that.

Before he could do anything, Mikan want to the Palace Guard.

She bowed her head in greeting and started, "Ano…"

"Your Highness," The older man begun.

Those two words earned a confusing look from the brunette and it didn't take her more than five seconds to realize that he was staring past her.

The Palace Guard was staring to the raven headed stranger she was with.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this chapter^^ I hope you enjoyed it.

Review?


	5. Intentions Basked in the Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4: **Intentions Basked in the Moonlight

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Taking notice that her head was turning back to his direction, Natsume immediately sent an unspoken order towards the Palace Guard that said, '_Rephrase what you are going to say._'

Disagreement was stretched across the older man's face.

'_This is an order._' He firmly warned. His irritation regarding those defying acts rebuked. Setting something on fire was what he could have done; sadly, that didn't happen as it faded through thin air.

Professionally, he masked his facial expression in time that her eyes met his.

He brushed off the idea that he was caught in the act since any signs of suspicion weren't present on her face.

She was starting to be readable.

Mikan blinked once before repeating the older man's few words in an uncertain tone, "…Your Highness?"

He suppressed an amused smirk from surfacing on his thin lips.

The brunette was indeed keen and sharp; however, her awareness involving important issues was incredibly turtle-paced.

Slow.

Mainting his impassive mask, his eyes drifted from her in the direction of the older man.

"What does he wants?" He inquired, monotonously.

Pushed to the corner to play along with the royalty's play, the Palace Guard inwardly gulped. Defying him much longer would simply provoke a punishment. Well, the raven headed prince was the Royal Palace's resident cold and ill-natured beast with unbendable decisions—it was unbendable, unless his father interferes.

"Hi-His Highness, Cro-Crown Prince, wanted to see your presence." He politely answered. Of all the royalty's lookers, he was rather unlucky to have found him.

Natsume cursed under his breath as he shrugged his shoulders. This was the outcome of walking with the brunette. He then grunted, "I'll be on my way."

He casually approached them and he halted. "Bring this lost girl to the Grand Hall." He instructed in an authorative yet flat tone. Evidently, it was followed by a command, '_I don't want a word about this._'

The Palace Guard nodded. He wouldn't dare violate that. He then faced the brunette who had been quiet from the whole time, "I'll lead your way, My Lady."

Mikan turned to Natsume. She smiled, "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" She said after bowing her head.

He smirked in return, ignoring that puny—yes, puny—warmth in his chest. His mesmerizing crimson red orbs stayed on her radiant hazel brown ones for an impossibly long second before he spun on his heel and walked off.

A ghost of a smile touched her pink lips as she watched his retreating figure.

Like what he was appointed to do, the Palace Guard led her through the halls and they finally arrived at the Grand Hall.

Relief rushed in her veins.

She had finally returned.

Though, that relief was short-lived since shock and panic had hungrily ate it.

The huge hall had few people. Further more, they're leaving. That made her realized that she had spent more time with the stranger than what she had roughly calculated.

While her eyes scanned the area, she clasped her clammy hands again. Her heart beat was picking up its speed

There was no sight of anyone she knew.

Only her eyes had showed her alarm, in contrast of the chaos she had inside.

_**They couldn't possibly left me here,**_

She swallowed, hard. _They couldn't right?_

Initially, she started to form speculation. Unfortunately, it was cut when she was pulled into a tight, warm embrace and an audible sigh of relief right after.

"Mikan," Yuka begun, concern and worry laced her voice. That placed a stop on the turmoil inside of her daughter. She broke the hug and asked, clamping her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Where have you been?"

The brunette sheepishly grinned, a finger scratching her cheek, "…I got lost. Sorry,"

Yuka could only shake her head, forgiving Mikan on her mistake. She stood up and gazed at the Palace Guard. "Thank you for leading my daughter back here." She bowed her head and the man bowed in return.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

King Ioran Hyuuga massaged his temple using his right hand. His eyes were darted to his son who was in font of him, head inclined in respect.

"Do you know what you were trying to do again, Natsume?" His voice roared, reprimanding and authorative.

The raven headed prince restricted himself from rolling his eyes as he answered, "Yes, father."

In great hope of controlling his increasing annoyance, Ioran placed his hand on his forehead and tightly closed his eyes. This issue had been repeating itself and not much difference could be deciphered from the previous ones.

He opened his eyes again, bringing his hand down, "Can you not act like what is expected?"

After letting a few seconds of silence, he blandly responded, "I am doing my part." His forehead creased. He had known from the beginning that he had to be a model for his future people, and thus, free will and desires should be stored somewhere else.

He hated that.

But he had to stick with it.

He is the future king.

"In two weeks time, spend two and a half hours outside of your room." His father ordered, hoping that this could somehow knock more sense in his son's seemingly thick skull.

"Yes, father."

For he was summoned in for that matter, he was then dismissed. Currently, he was heading back to his room with Narumi tailing behind him. Thanks to Natsume, the blonde man was bailed out of any punishment that he could have received by now.

Natsume halted on his tracks and the other followed suit.

"Narumi, go get the ink I had requested from Umenomiya." He muttered. He had made a short stop over for that request before he met his father.

"Yes, Your Highness." Narumi said. He bowed his head and left.

No one was around—another perfect time for another escape. He could have taken the opportunity, if he hadn't laid out his plans.

He clicked his tongue before resuming his journey back to his room… unaware that a set of eyes were looking at him with outmost admiration displayed on them.

He went in his room, sat on his seat, pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a writing material in hand. Momentarily, he intensely gazed at the paper—gladly, he didn't burn it—and he begun to write something on it.

Minutes later, he re-read his work. Upon reaching its end, his eyebrows knitted themselves together. The words were formal yet disgustingly and frustratingly off for his very own good. Without further ado, he mercilessly crumpled it, placed it an arm away and set the thing on fire.

He re-did his previous failed attempt, and after a few sacrificial papers, contentment made itself known.

Finally.

_**This looks better than those.**_ He mentally remarked, scrutinizing the letter.

A knock from the door, however, gained his attention that he lifted his head up towards the distant door.

"It's me Ruka." The person behind the door informed him.

"Come in." The raven headed prince permitted. A pleased smirk came running on his lips. Well, it was strange that almost everything was going on his wishes without him saying it _yet_.

Ruka entered and closed the door.

As the closure of the door resounded, it rebuked the royalty's earlier disappointment that he rested the paper on the table. The smirk had disappeared without a leaving a trace and his lips were set in a neutral line, "Father got me imprisoned here. I was planning on attending the ceremony, but it was ruined as well."

The blonde smiled, knowledgeable of the prince's way of apologizing. "It would be an honor to have you there, Your Highness. But, perhaps His Majesty had predicted that if you'd be there, then the ceremony would have been filled with young ladies from the nobles."

Natsume clicked his tongue, "It would be better if I did attend."

He had considered Ruka as his best friend and being unable to be there on the day that he obtained such recognition appeared to be his loss.

His crimson ruby orbs landed on his palms whose wounds were cleaned, causing for a different topic to re-occur in his mind. "Ruka, you were once a Palace Guard Apprentice, right?"

"Yes," He cued, "That was years ago. I was still enhancing my ski—wait." He paused. "Why are you asking, Your Highness?"

Certainly, it's not everyday that he would inquire on those and Ruka had found it best to ask while he's at it.

"Nothing in particular." He smoothly said. Then, he picked up the now folded letter. "I need you to send this."

A knock from the door restricted Ruka from talking.

Sure of who interrupted them, Natsume right away gave his permission. "Come in."

Narumi went in with a container carefully held in his hands. "Here's the special ink that you have requested, Your Highness." He gently placed the container on the table, and then, he stood beside Ruka.

_**That's quite a lot of paper.**_ The younger blonde observed, rooting his eyes at a black, crispy mount of ashes near Natsume.

"Excellent."

Hearing that bland praise, Narumi beamed.

"Now, get out."

The beam instantly fell, "Bu-Bu-Bu—"

"Ruka's here. Narumi, do me this favor for saving your butt."

"Hai," He finally obeyed. He bowed his head and left the two.

The raven headed prince used a thinner brush, dipped its tip to the ink and wrote something on the letter. He then raised the brush as a smirk crept on his lips, satisfied. The ink did what he exactly wanted it to be.

He folded it again and looked at Ruka. "I changed my mind. Call me an owl."

Ruka whistled low. His royal best friend was doing this in secret. Not that this was new—but his tactics were rather fascinatingly stealth.

He approached the nearest window, opened one of its access, whistled, and not long after, a white owl came. The owl landed on his right arm and he pivot turned.

Natsume stood up and approached him. He tied the letter in a way that it won't be too crumpled around the owl's leg. Subsequently, he lifted his other hand where a clean handkerchief could be spotted. "Bring that to this handkerchief's owner."

Cracking another smile, the blonde shook his head. He had a great hunch of the receiver's gender. "Starting to fancy someone, Your Highness?"

"I'm only testing if this person is really smart." He emotionlessly reasoned out.

"Oh." It was torn between mockery and understanding.

"Let the owl fly." He commanded, stoically.

"How about that?"

"I'm keeping it for awhile." He monotonously responded before turning his back.

Ruka turned his head to the white feathered owl, used his alice and the owl flew. He then closed the window.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Somewhere…**

A midnight blue headed young man was sitting on one of the tables of a public cafeteria. He was about to munch on his lunch, but a little girl came to him—she actually stumbled on her wimpy knees. His midnight blue orbs landed on a pair of wary rose pink ones.

His eyebrows rose in query.

"Please, Mister. Hide me." The pink headed girl begged, clasping her hands together. From the looks of it, she was in her early 10's. She had dirt on her face, her clothing was dirt and tattered. Her sleeves ran down to her elbows, showing her skinny arms. Too skinny that it appeared that it was merely sticking to her bone.

Tsubasa said, offering his lunch's only bread, "Here."

She stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled, giving her no other choice but to accept it.

Her small smile showed her reluctance that was also visible while she took the bread. Somehow, she blinked, not believing what she was seeing. "Mister… you're weird."

Her odd declaration caused for an ashen headed lady to momentarily gaze at the girl. Suspicion was displayed on her eyes. Consequently, she brushed it off and resumed on leaving the place.

"What?" He incredulously asked after he regained his cool from the shock her statement caused to him.

Instead of answering him, she again pleaded as she spotted her pursuers. "Please. PLEASE MISTER. Hide me," Alarm and plead were evident on her weak voice.

"Hide under the table."

"Arigatou," She sincerely uttered, bowing her head, and she went to hide.

"Don't call me Mister. You're making me feel old." He corrected, re-positioning himself to casually sit. He heard a faint, almost inaudible, 'Gomenasai…' from her.

One of Misaki's pursuers stopped and tapped Tsubasa's shoulder, causing for him to turn his head and a look of inquiry was etched on his handsome face, "What is it?"

Lifting his hands as a medium to emphasize his point, the older man said, "Have you seen a slave who might have run in here? She's this small, had shoulder-length pink hair, her eyes had the same color as her hair and she had fair complexion."

Tsubasa massaged his chin, feigning a recalling pose, "Hmmm…" After that, he grinned, pointing to a random dirty road, "I did and she went that way."

The older man nodded.

"She went that way!" The man shouted to his men, pointing to the given direction. His men passed by him and the man was about to leave as well; unfortunately, he caught sight of something under the table. It took him a second to recognize it.

Right then and there, he accusingly pointed a finger in the direction of the younger man, "You dare tricked us!"

His beam disappeared and the left tip of his lips tugged itself to the side. Discontented and irritated.

"Just when I wanted another peaceful meal for myself." He grumbled.

"We're tricked! She's here!" The older man exclaimed, stopping his men from getting any farther away from him. He then shot his hand to grab the trembling little girl, "Come here, you brat!"

"Stop right there." Tsubasa interjected as he swiftly swung his foot over his seat. He stepped on the man's shadow, freezing the man like a statue and his hand was only a few inches from the girl.

"Leave her alone." He edgily said.

"She's indebt to us. We gotta choose everything for her and not a complete stranger." The older man firmly opposed despite his visible difficulty. Other than his mouth, none of his muscles could make a move.

"Her suffering under your care was too much. Was that not enough?"

Seeing his men were behind him, he roared his order, "Punish him and get the girl!"

Tsubasa flicked his head to the group of men, midnight blue orbs glinted with authority and warning.

"Get HIM!" The men shouted in unison and charged at him.

Left with no other options, Tsubasa swung his foot, tripping the man through his shadow. He stood up and faced the group, head on.

He sent a powerful roundhouse kick that delivered the nearest man to the rough ground. Escaping a punch from landing on his face, he took a step back and sent another kick to that attacker.

However, as his back was off guarded, another man kicked Tsubasa, causing for him to take forward steps.

He hissed, arching his eyebrows downwards.

He spun around and punched the man.

A few minutes later, he clapped his hands in a manner to dust off his palms from any dirt. All of his attackers were now unconsciously lying on the ground.

While dusting his clothing off, he regained his cool. "Seriously, you accumulated dust. I wanted to head back clean…" He continued to grumble about looking clean and tidy.

Then, his rant was paused by a tug of his sleeve. He turned his head and it was the girl he had protected. He knelt down, hand resting on her shoulders, "Everything is fine now."

"Thank you, si-sir. I owe you my life." Misaki bowed her head in gratitude.

Tsubasa shook his head, dropping off the correction about her callings. He kindly grinned, "I just do what you asked me for."

He patted her head before he stood up, "Take good care of yourself, all right?"

"Hai, "She prompted.

Tsubasa left his payment beside his plate. "If you're hungry, take my food. Don't worry, only the bread was taking out for it." He offered, smilingly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Misaki sincerely muttered, bowing her head.

He nodded and walked away.

She turned around. However, she clumsily bumped herself to someone, resulting for her to fell on the ground.

"Itai…" She grouned. Admittingly, her legs were wobbly and jelly-like because of her hunger and bumping unto someone had definitely rubbed that fact on her face.

She gradually looked up and her rose pink orbs met a set of eyes that had sharply pierced though her very soul and an ashen headed lady owned them.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Mikan was having a great time with the company of her well-loved books, and if it weren't for a disturbing sound from her closed window, she could have savored the company in silence.

Well, the disturbance was annoying her.

She went to the window, opened it and her eyes widened in shock by a sight of a hunting bird looking at her with its large, sharp eyes.

A white feathered owl.

Her initial plan of closing the window roughly commenced since she spotted a white object around its leg.

She blinked, perplexed. _**A cultured owl?**_

Her shock was then overlapped with nervousness and hesitance as she reached for the owl's leg. Luckily, the white feathered hunting bird didn't but her, in spite that her action might look provoking in the bird's part.

Her pink lips slightly parted and she blinked twice, "…a letter?"

It was unexpected.

She stared at the owl, analyzing the little situation. _**This letter might be for me… if not, why would this owl be here?**_

She then glanced through the opened window, discovering that night had already arrived. She was unable to feel the time passed by.

Shaking that off, she squatted and unfolded the letter.

"Did you return to your parents safely?" She read.

She checked and found no indication of its sender. Yet, she had someone in mind. It was vague and was rather random, to her opinion.

The Palace Guard Appretice.

She casted a glance to where the owl was, and it was still there.

The brunette took a clean sheet of paper and wrote her reply, a smile gracing on her lips. Afterwards, she copied the tying technique on the other leg.

"Please send this back to whoever commanded you here. " She said, smilingly.

The owl flew and she closed her window.

Soon, her reading time was disturbed again.

This time, it was a knock from her door. She paused, looked up, saw her mother's head popped form it and she was informed that it was dinner time.

After dinner, Mikan went back to her room. She sat, opening the book on where she had stopped.

***Tap* *Tap***

The brunette's hazel brown orbs pouted and her eyebrow twitched. _**Another disturbance.**_

***Tap* *Tap***

In an annoyed manner, she snapped her book shut and half-stomped her way towards her window. She opened and was unexpectingly saw a seemingly round object.

A creamy white, smooth stone.

She blinked twice, eyeing the item.

Though, her observation time was short-lived because of an attention-attracting cough.

She craned her neck forward. Her eyes grew big before she uttered in a low tone, "…Your Highness,"

Tsubasa Andou Hyuuga boyishly ginned, waving a hand at her.

The stone was from him.

She took it in her hand with a raised brow. She looked at the royalty and noticed that he was holding a paper in front of him.

She squinted, "You… need that. It could… take away your… headaches."

"Huh?" She quirked her brow. She wasn't able to come across of any stones that possessed such ability.

Tsubasa gave her two thumbs-up signs.

The brunette nodded and flashed him a smile, "Thank you, Your Highness."

_**I'm glad to see you again.**_ He wanted to tell her that while he fleetingly locked his eyes to hazel brown ones.

Finally freed from his trance, he waved his hand, telling her that he was already leaving and she waved back.

Mikan plainly watched him climb their cemented fence. The midnight headed prince appeared to have taken a liking on that than a common gate entrance.

She then lifted her head up for awhile and admired the beauty of the night sky. The full moon had shone brightly and the stars were patched on the dark sky.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**At the meantime in the Palace…**

Amidst the cold, chilly night air, Natsume stood in the court yard. His hands were entwined at his back while no reflection was lurking in his head since it was drifted to a topic that was unrelated to his declared and repeated '_reflection_'.

The coldness wasn't advisable for people to wander, especially him. Though, that was currently disregarded. He was tasked and leaves no more questions.

Narumi and Ruka were standing a distant away from him, keeping on watch.

_'Yes, Thank you very much for helping me.' Was her reply, written in a neat penmanship._

_ "What are you gonna do next?" Ruka curiously asked, standing on his post._

_ Natsume folded the letter and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk plastered on his lips. "It depends."_

_ As if he had read the raven headed prince's mind, the blonde had a mixed look engraved on his features. "Your Highness… you can't possibly be thinking that," He somehow trailed off._

_ "Who knows, "Was Natsume's cool reply._

Natsume looked at the sky, smirking.

_**Visiting Gakuen Alice would be nice.**_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this chapter! ^^ Sorry that I had taken a long time to update this… school was making me busy. Sorry*bows head*

Thank you very much for adding this story to your favorites, for the alerts and reviews^^

I know, having Tsubasa was rather predictable… but I had already chosen him before I had actually posted the previous chapters. I think he fits the place… ^^;


	6. Step Closer to You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, but I wish I did x)

**Warning:** OOC-ness might pop more than often…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 5: **A Step Closer to You

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

My smirk progressively cracked its way on my tight-lined lips as the distant double doors finally shut close upon that man's leave. That man, if you may ask, wants to be my new teacher.

Wants. I want to emphasize that for that would simply stop there.

No more, no less.

His mere dream stops there since I will never let him be one.

Never.

I heaved a deep breath in, my smirk falling. Simply thinking of his unwanted appearances here had have happened insanely a lot a few weeks ago would irk me to no end.

Perfect example?

I gritted my teeth, annoyed.

Now.

I clenched my hands that were on top of an opened book, ignoring that I am also crumpling a page of it along the process. Why would I give a damn for a stupid page? Tch. I might even burn this any time soon. Anyways, that man kept on showing himself on every scheduled day of his to-be-discussed subject, and all of those ended up much like this. No, scratch that. All those ended exactly like this. His departure an hour or less from the time he had arrived and shortly talks about his book's content.

_**Unfortunately for his case, my skills are as sharp and reliable as always.**_ I could have smugly scoffed at that, if it wasn't for another thing that came up my mind, resulting for my annoyance to spark once more.

That guy's persistence was sickening.

While placing that issue at the back of my mind, I clicked my tongue and smirked instead, I'll have him out and give up before this month's end. I'll just have to treat him like the previous ones.

I fixed my robe, _**Now**_, I then started to approach the nearby window, _**lending a hand would fas—**_

"Oniii-saaann!"

"Aww, my ears are gonna bleed," I groaned, closing my eyes for a better control of my still-present irritation and my fingers involuntarily contracted a movement. Boringly, I tore my eyes off the closed access and directed them towards the door.

"Aoi." I grunted. If she believed her angry, slightly red face could scare me, she had to ponder about that over and over.

Tch. It wasn't scary, I tell you.

Her eyebrows arched deeper downwards that I quirked an unaffected brow and fully-faced her with my arms now crossed loosely.

"What do you want." I blandly uttered that same question at her silenced state.

Just like that, my sister stormed her way in front of me, her eyes showing her fury, "Onii-san! You idiot! Will you stop doing that again and again?!" She angrily screeched.

"Watch you language, Aoi." I scolded, half-heartedly. It's a miracle I hadn't gone deaf with her loud voice.

Aoi puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms across her chest. "You are not listening to me!"

"You're one to talk." I pointed out, rolling my eyes as I found her words meaningless.

She growled.

"Oi. How about doing something new?" I suggested.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, suspicion lacing her tone.

"I am giving you my suggestion, of course." I responded and continued, giving her no time to speak out. "As I was saying, how about trying something new, like not barging in here or in my room and pouring your anger on me, hm?"

The tips of her lips visibly dived deeper.

"For short. Leave. Me. Alone." I stressed those words out, narrowing my eyes on her. Though a second later, I found myself holding the urge as to not take those words back and had to reassure that my usual mask was on at the current display she was showing me.

Trembling, frowned lips.

Glassy with tears lining her crimson red eyes.

Slightly, red-tinted puffed cheeks.

"…"

She's about to start a fit of tears.

My fingers flinched but I resisted them from doing anything. "Aoi—"I begun, though I was right way cut because she ran toward the door. I snorted, instead and shrugged my shoulders. Well, leaving was rather for my convenience. Although, I just don't get her since I am aware that I had always said those words to her and they awfully had the same outcome.

I clicked my tongue, waving the thought off my head. Why am I even thinking about that if she was obviously not giving signs that what they meant had sunk in her head? I initially turned, picking up where I had left.

"Uwaaa! Okaa-samaa! Onii-san is being mean again! Uwaa!" Aoi screamed her whine. That alone, halted me on my own tracks.

Did she just—

"Natsume," Came our mother's voice, and at the same time, it answered my supposed yet unfinished mental query. I gazed at the general direction of her voice and I spotted her just by the door. Her eyes were narrowed, reprimandingly. "Don't make your sister cry."

"Just so you know, she's always cries." I flatly reminded her with a controlled tone, the mockingly stuck out tongue of the brat, who was hiding behind our mother, didn't go unnoticed by my peripheral vision. Aoi had constantly been a spoiled, cry-fetish brat that she reached the extend of crying—though I categorized that as noisy, ear-splitting wails—on anything under the sun. Most of it involves of stuffs that she won't be having her way. At any right, I found that it is better for me not to understand her weird, complicated logic.

"Do you want to have a seat?" I gestured my hand.

"Noo! Spending time with a person like you is awful!" My sister again yelled. Isn't her throat suffering far too much?

"Aoi, don't talk like that. He's still your older brother." Our mother lectured, turning her scolding eyes on the brat. Taking this short time, I shot her a smug, ha!-take look at the time our eyes meet… but I was caught since a _not-too-loud_ clearing of the throat resounded.

I looked at its source while knowing that childish, victorious smile that the brat has. I held my groan from slipping out as I grudgingly thought. I'll overlook that for now.

My attention, however, was drawn by a smile our mother was flashing me. I couldn't wave off that that sent unwanted shivers ran down my spine.

I got a bad feeling about the next words she's about to say.

"Do you want to go with us?" She offered. Her tone itself was simply intensifying this bad feeling of mine that I had kept beneath my indifferent mask.

"…where?" I asked after a few silent seconds, suspicion and politeness mixed within my voice. Clearly delaying her answer, she walked near the table and she then let her fingers glide on its smooth surface. Her smile never faltered.

_**She's got something under her sleeves.**_

With that, I narrowed my eyes. I hated the fact that I also don't seem to comprehend how her mind goes. Sure, I admit that I, one way or another, enjoyed accompanying them, but hell this two seems to find the joy of giving me headaches every now and then!

"You know where." She stated, breaking my train of thoughts. She lifted her head, causing of our eyes to meet, and I unmistakably pointed out an outstanding glow they have.

Mischief.

That wasn't new… however, they appeared to have doubled its force.

I raised a skeptical brow and voiced my guess, half-heatedly. "That garden?"

She shook her head.

I shrugged my shoulders, straight away giving it up. I am not once for lame guessing games. They're simply boring and time consuming. Wanting to do what I had previously planned, I spoke before bowing my head, "I'd love to accompany you but I have something else to do."

"Okaa-sama~" Aoi disrupted, voice in a wavering tone. "There's no point of persuading him. He never showed an ounce of interest on setting a foot in Gakuen Alice!"

My eyes blinked. _**Did I hear her right?**_

"Aren't you coming this time, Natsume?" Her mischievous smile was leisurely corrupted with a knowing one.

"Of course not. I see no reason for going there." Was my answer in a matter-of-fact tone.

She nodded. I don't know why I saw mockery on that movement of hers though. "May I know where Ruka-kun is?"

Instantly, realization hit me.

Hard.

I averted my eyes somewhere, uttering my reply. "Ruka had gone on a personal business." I disregarded that she had seen right through that.

"You sure?" She pressed, taking pleasure of throwing questions.

"Yes." I grunted. Why does she have to have that alice instead of fire like us? Tch.

Aoi then stood in front of her with her hands clipped at the sides of her hips. "Even if you would come, do not ever thing that I'll let you tag along. Surely, you'll only ruin my time with senpai!" She looked away.

I scoffed. "Do whatever you want for all I care."

The brat goes to the academy too. It just recently reached me that she goes there more frequently than she usually does—much to my dismay. And by the time she comes back in the Palace, her mouth babbles nonstop. One time, I think she had nobody to talk to… that when she saw me—of all available people around that time—my quality time flew out of the window as she chatted one-sidedly about the academy and her senpai.

I barely listened, nonetheless.

"Oh, you really don't?" Mother spoke, the tease hidden underneath her voice was too detectable.

"I meant what I said." I dismissively retorted before bowing my head as I announced that I am leaving. I have no intention of hanging with them much longer. I then reached the doors, but I casted them a last glance and spoke with a slight restricting tone, regardless of her known stubbornness, "Don't use your alice recklessly, mother." And I left, and once I was at a considerably good distance away, I let out a sigh.

Irritated and displeased.

_**Guess I'll have to trust Ruka on this. **_Was my decision… except that, I could merely push myself to stick at that as I couldn't shake this feeling that had been nagging me for these past weeks.

I clenched my fists. I felt insulted that I was left with no other choice but to send him…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Where Ruka is…**

Azure blue orbs followed, though they frequently threw glances towards the busy road, a certain white-feathered hunting bird that was exceptionally flying a roof-leveled length above the ground under the hot, beating sun. And whenever the owl would turn, that would call for him to hasten his pace as to not lose sight of the mentioned bird.

It was his only lead on tracking the fair maiden that had yet to be revealed her real identity since for the weeks he had have been searching… she'd been too difficult to grasp. Giving up never arrived on him as the mystery veiled on her entity had intrigue him on every angle he could think of.

"Fancy seeing you again, Ruka-san," A cheerful voice came, resulting for his focus' disruption and his azure blue orbs to travel to where the voice generally came from.

The blonde blinked, unexpecting the person before him. After a couple of seconds, he regained his composure and offered a smile, "I could tell you the same thing, Mikan."

The brunette chuckled. He sent a second-worth of glance at his owl that was now resting on a tree's branch.

His eyebrows crumpled a bit.

"Ne, Ruka-san," Mikan sheepishly said, though she but her lower lip like she even regretted speaking. Well, she really was.

"Hm?" His eyebrows rose in query, looking at her once again.

She apologetically smiled, "I think I'm slowing you down again, so I'll leave you now." She was well-aware that they paths had crossed while he was evidently doing a mission or something. He looks busy and occupied.

"But you aren—"He tried to explain as her words sunk in his head. She wasn't really slowing him down.

Mikan, however, cut him with a do-not-dent-it-its-obvious look. Subsequently, she beamed again before bowing her head, absolutely leaving no other choice but to return the polite gesture. She walked past him.

On the other hand, the blonde was about to take a step forward to carry out his temporarily paused mission—though, he abruptly stopped dead on his tracks at a sudden idea that popped in his head. A thought that was ridiculously not pondered by him, resulting for him to feel stupid for the thought somehow made sense.

He turned on his heel, "Mikan,"

Maybe, this might be the end of his search—his royal best friend's search.

Mikan spun on her heel. Then, her bright hazel brown orbs showcased question, "Yes?"

"By any chance, have you met His Highness?" He inquired, hope and vagueness lacing his gently voice. Ruka, asking won't hurt.

"Are you referring to His Highness, Prince Tsubasa?"

The blonde shook his head.

She nodded, comprehending who he meant without a use of words. "Hmm…" She mused, resting her chin on her delicate finger as she tried to recall any memories involving the matter. Soon, she placed her hands, one over the other, in front of her lap. She shook her head with an apologetic smile plastered on, "I'm sorry but I don't recall any meeting with His Highness."

He waved his hands in front of him, "It's alright. No need to apologize." He told her, paying no attention to the disappointment that she wasn't that fair maiden.

She chuckled and she grinned, "I'll be off then." She had to leave or she'd be late.

"Say me 'hi' to Youichi." He bowed at her.

"Sure, Ruka-san." She returned the gesture, and thus, she departed.

His gaze stayed on her back, way longer that he unpreparedly planned. Afterwards, she disappeared though the sea of people that made him glanced at his owl. He walked near its current resting place and he raised his arm, beckoning the white feathered hunting bird.

As the owl landed on his arm, he looked at the cemented low fence that the tree was planted in. He released a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

He knew the family that reside in the place.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Mikan-san!" A cheeky voice cut though the mentioned girl's I-am-reading bubble, causing for her look up. A smile ran on her pink lips while she closed her book and stood up.

"Your Highness." Mikan acknowledge, bowing her head in greeting. However, meeting the cheerful young princess slash her kouhai called the—weird, in her opinion—question Ruka had asked her hours ago. She had no idea as to why, somehow, bugged her awhile ago.

"_**By any chance, have you met His Highness?"**_

That simple question had bugged her with a reason she was unknown of… but she was able to forget about that when she started reading… and now, it was regaining its previous works—pushing her to know the answer behind it. She didn't want to prod but…

A tug from her sleeve immediately pulled Mikan out of her almost-starting trance. She blinked before her hazel brown eyes met a set of enthusiastic crimson red ruby ones. She then mentally dismissed the topic of thinking of any possible answers concerning the question as she chose to spend her time with the raven headed young princess.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**At the Palace…**

"How did it go this time?" Natsume monotonously interrogated, leaning his face forward and resting his chin on his knuckle. His impassive mask covered his other plan if ever the blonde's report isn't a bit satisfying.

"I had finally reached its conclusion, Your Highness." A smile threatening to surface on his lips.

"Took you a few weeks to reach that." The raven headed prince commented, in great contrast of his contented smirk. This was much better compared to the blonde's previous reports.

"Yeah, took me long enough. Sorry." Ruka casually apologized, a finger scratching his cheek. He didn't mean to take his time.

"I don't mind." The other coolly supplied.

The blonde then cleared his throat, readying his words. It was a given that the prince demands for a full report despite the excessive lack of words—Ruka just knew him. Also, Ruka was one of the few—very, very few—people within the Palace that could convince the notorious crown prince. Hence, he was the sole reason that Natsume had not sneaked out of the Palace walls for the past weeks. Well, the effort he exerted was not an easy task as the latter stood his ground, stubbornly.

"Everything was quite confusing since throughout the time, I always end up seeing two young ladies that belonged each to a respective noble family." Natsume quirked a quizzical brow. Ruka was aware he sounded like he was voicing his thoughts rather than a formal, report manner. "I am not sure if those were mere coincidence or not, but going back to what I said earlier, I have found her. But, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Outmost curiosity was stretched across the blonde's features.

"What could that question of yours be?"

"How are you able to meet her?"

A moment of silence engulfed the two of them before the royalty broke it with, "I presume you know her name." He blurted, changing the topic and his expression heavily guarded.

Ruka sweat dropped with a sigh escaping his lips. He slightly shook his head, _**He's not gonna tell.**_ As much as he wanted to know… it was impossible for the other to speak up. He then nodded, an answer for Natsume's question, er statement. "Yes, of course, Your Highness."

After that, the blonde purposely paused, provoking Natsume's known short patience.

Revenge, you might say.

Not long, an eyebrow twitching was observed.

The blonde could have laughed at that, but he had had that settled in his throat. The rumors lingering around the crown prince were mostly true, indeed… though he also knows some of them revealed nothing but lies—and he won't speak a word to anyone about it.

"Sakura Mikan."He named the fair maiden, remembering the residence's owner that his owl had rested when he and the brunette had that chat. He gained nods from the other, and afterwards, Ruka asked, "Do you want me to ask her? Or do you prefer that I bring her here?"

"No need." Natsume coolly declined, smirking. _**Sakura Mikan, huh.**_

However, the raven headed prince resisted the urge of quirking a brow upon spotting something that served his confusion to take action._** Is it just me? Or had that name ringed of so much familiarity?**_ He mused, tapping his fingers on the table alternatively, and brushed the topic off. He'll ponder on that later.

On the other hand, Ruka stared at him, bewildered and speechless. He didn't seem to expect that rejection from the other.

Natsume then sat straightly, taking in the look his best friend had. "It had been weeks," He stated, his smirk widening. "With her name—"

"I think I know where this would end." Ruka cut in with a smile lining his lips. He found it necessary to say that.

Natsume scoffed rather in amusement. He could tolerate his intervention. "That said, we're leaving tomorrow." He flatly announced, his voice as measured as ever.

Ruka nodded in accordance, knowing that he could no longer interfere.

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**

Walking through a street in Central Town with no exact direction in mind, Natsume proceeded to plainly walk his way. Well, it would have been identical to his prior 'trips' in town… if it weren't for his evidently tight-lined lips and that displeased glint his crimson red ruby orbs held.

Today was the day he had finally sneaked out of the Palace, taking in that it was days delayed from his original plan days ago. However, he was rather torn between hating it and enjoying those days as somewhere there was when his older brother, Tsubasa, had arrived after his long journey. And being the person he was, Natsume gave him his usual treatment whilst the other was still enthusiastic and annoying. Other than that, Aoi, along with Kaoru Hyuuga, had constantly provided him his daily dose of headaches. He had left Ruka there as a distraction for both Tsubasa and Narumi. The blonde did put up a good fight on their 'talk' but was defeated somewhere there; also, Natsume knew that underneath Tsubasa's stupidity was his sharpness whenever he sneaks out and that mentioned trait would surface one a situation alls for it.

Going back to the situation at hand, he evoked how his present annoyance started. The sensation manifested when he have had arrived at Gakuen Alice… whose gates were shamelessly closed. And it had drowned onto him that the day doesn't held classes.

Why?

It was a freakin' weekend. Fate's seemingly inability to apply great timing on events was to be blamed—according to him. And so that lead him no other option but to roam around the town… and that in some way, made his vain—perhaps futile— attempt on running across a certain someone who hadn't even showed up.

Unexpectedly, his train of mental complains broke as his feet abruptly stopped when his eyes caught sight of an auburn headed girl who just in time walked across the nearby intersection. His previous thoughts dispensed; and before he could grasp his actions, his feet had moved on their own accord and the next thing he knew was his hand was shoot up, aiming on one of her shoulders. He then grabbed hold of it in a firm yet gentle manner, causing for the latter to stop on her own tracks.

"Oi," He uttered but he grimaced upon hearing the tinge of shallow uncertainty on his voice. Why his voice bore that… he found himself not wanting to know its answer.

The auburn headed girl, who obviously belonged in a noble's family, slowly turned. Then, she looked at him with a confused and bewilderment stretched across her features.

Without missing a beat, he released her shoulder. "Wrong person." Was his short excuse that sounded more of a statement.

The brunette stared at him before she blinked, getting what he meant. Gladly, she overlooked it—the bright tint on her cheeks was either ignored or unnoticed by the other—and she inclined her head, flashing him a smile and she left.

Natsume linked his tongue in unambiguous disappointment, his annoyance rushing with a doubled force. Frowning, he took a step back and spun on his heel—but he found himself instantly frozen as something hit his chest and for his feet to intently do necessary steps.

*Thud*

"Aww!" Someone—another girl—half-yelped as her butt hit the solid, rough ground while a basket, that was most likely hers, was now lying on the ground as most of its contents were scattered. Wasted.

Being unaffected by the bearable impact, the raven headed prince was still standing on his feet—although he was immobilized. His eyes grew wide, but he blinked them before turning them back to their normal state, masking any emotions they might have showcase with impassiveness… or so he thought, for they had betrayed him. They hinted his shock whereas his mind was running blank.

These reactions were illogical that he felt damn stupid.

Her closed eyelids fluttered open, revealing those radiant hazel brown orbs.

_**It's… her.**_ His jaw clenched, his eyes blinking once.

She lifted her head up. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her eyes were narrowed, displaying a quite amount of irritation. In contrast of her reactions, Natsume was silently looking at her and standing rather awkwardly, slightly wondering if ever she had forgotten about him.

Just then her eyes glowed of outmost recognition, a smile tugging the corners of her lips, "Oh! It's you again!"

He did nothing but blinked. Somewhere in his mind, he hated to recognize that nervousness he had over the next words she was bound to say. With that, his fists unconsciously clenched themselves.

"It's Mr. Palace Guard Apprentice!" She said, smiling all too brightly.

Well, that entirely kicked him out of his reverie whereas his nervousness gone to waste.

"Wha-What?" Was his query as a muscle under his eye twitched. _**Had she not… tch. It's obvious… but for her not to know who I am really… is that a good thing?**_ He couldn't help but wonder while he stared at her smiling face.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's note: **Waaaa! I took a lot of months to actually post this update… sorry, please forgive me*bows a lot of times*our computer is yet again not in a good condition and Our majors are taking much of my time, and who would have thought being a second year college student is a whole lot different than being a freshmen o.o despite that, there's some joy on every new challenges ^_^

That aside, thanks for the review! I appreciated it thanks also for adding this story in your faves, for the alerts and thanks for those silent readers *waves hand to everyone*

I think this is the longest chapter I had made so far in this story… anyways, Natsume sure loves to complain, doesn't he? xD I posted this now instead of last week as a present for Natsume's birthday! Happy Birthday, Natsume! :)

I hoped you like this even though I had to cut it at that… but in my first work their meeting would have been the next chap… though I changed my mind and made it at the last part. Sorry if ever there are some typos, I actually made this chapter while doing my assignment soo… please feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll correct it. Maybe I'll go over this one and edit… but that would be sometime later. I know I had taken much time on this but I hope you'll bear with me, ne ^^; I'm adding my own twist and how they progress on stuffs.

Thanks for reading! How 'bout sending a review?


End file.
